Does dark magic exist if a good witch is practicing it?
by tiffyrose
Summary: Tyler has finally been allowed to go to Hogwarts after attending Beubatonx for 4 years. She meets new friends and delves deep into magic that most frown upon. This brings up the question is there really dark magic or dark wizards and witches. Oh yeah did I mention shes James Potters sister.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler stood at the entrance of platform 9 ¾. This was her first year at Hogwarts even though she would be starting fifth year. Her brother had run off with his friends somewhere so she was looking around to see what she was supposed to do. Right as she went to pick up her trunk she felt something collide with her.

"What the hell were you doing just standing in the middle of the portal?" Snapped a tall pale boy with jet black straight hair.

"Obviously not expecting to be knocked on my ass" she tried to joke. The boy didn't try to help her up, he just stood there looking down at her in a condescending way.

"Hey Snivellus, what do you think you're doing?!"

'Great' thought Tyler 'brother to the unwanted rescue' "James" she said out loud, "it's fine. It was my fault, I was in the way."

James ignored her and looked at the boy. "You'll stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you."

"Oh damn," the boy said sarcastically, "I'm going to miss the privilege of talking to this idiot. I think I can get over it." And with that he walked away. As he turned he noticed the girl (still on the ground) let out a small snigger at his comment.

James' friend Sirius helped James pick up Tyler's trunk and headed towards the train while his other friend Remus held out a hand to help her up.

"Who was that?" Asked Tyler

"A degenerate" answered Remus

"A degenerate with a nice ass" Tyler said under her breathe.

"What was that?" Asked Remus

"Nothing," Tyler replied and started walking after him.

They met Sirius and James in a cabin. "Can you believe it?" James exclaimed putting his arm around Tyler," my baby sister is finally joining us at Hogwarts!"

"We're the same age "Tyler said removing his arm. "And I would have been thrown out of beauxbatons sooner if I knew the reward would be Hogwarts."

"Come on," James grabbed her again. This time he pulled her in tight almost lifting her off the ground. The compartment door slammed open.

"Hey James," a redhead said coming through the door. When she saw James holding Tyler tightly her smile dropped. "Are you kidding me potter! One summer! That's all I asked! 3 months of staying away from other girls and I'd give you a chance. You made me believe... Never mind. This is my fault, I never should have believed..."

"Lily," James interrupted, "it's not what you think."

"Really James? That's the line you're going to use? I walk in with your arms wrapped around this blonde, big boonbed bimbo and you expect me to think it's something else. You're ridiculous if you think..."

This time lily was cut off by Tyler, "you must be lily." She offered her hand. "James has been talking about you every summer since first year. Well, he started talking about you nicely summer after third year but whatever."

"Tyler, you're not helping." James chastised her, "lily, this is Tyler. My twin sister."

"Sister?" Lily asked suspiciously

"Yes," James confirmed

"Then why hasn't she been at Hogwarts,"

"I transferred" Tyler supplied before any of the boys could divulge that she's been kicked out. Lily's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Well in that case nice to meet you" lily held out her hand.

"I would say the same but I don't know if my bimbo mind can stretch that far," the Tyler turned to the boys, "I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Asked Sirius. Tyler shook her head no and walked out the door. From the hallway she heard Lilly apologizing to her brother and him assuring her that Tyler would forgive her and his assurances they'd be friends. 'Fat chance with that' Tyler thought. She walked to the very end of the train looking for an empty compartment. When she was at the very back she found a small janitor's room that was vacant. She turned a bucket upside down and sat next to the window opening it up a little. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a joint and muggle lighter. Inhaling she lit the tip then took a long drag. She sat thinking for a few minutes about what this year was going to be like. She didn't have many friends at her old school, well, actually she just one friend. Girls could be catty. Some wanted to be a fake fried because of her family's status and others hated her for it. A lot of them assumed she thought she was better than them. Truthfully she was in some ways but she never acted like it. Tyler was extremely smart. A lot of people assumed she was an idiot at first because of her looks. She was more than pretty, she was gorgeous. Something that she always detested. People could rarely look past that and actually listen to what she had to say. Just as she took another drag the door started to open. She tried to hold her breath but this caused her to cough violently. When she stopped she looked up to see the boy from the platform standing at the door.

"We'll don't just stand there," Tyler said, "Close the damn door." It was too late to make excuses she knew she had been caught.

Surprisingly he shut it quickly and looked at her. He then proceeded to sit down on the floor across from her and pull out a joint and muggle lighter, copying Tyler's earlier movements. They sat there for a few moments just existing. Then Tyler decided to speak. "I'm Tyler," she offered her hand.

"I don't care" he replied.

"That's an odd name." He looked at Tyler like she was an idiot. He started to put his roach out but she stopped him. "I was just kidding. Here" She handed him a clip from her hair as a piece offering. He took it and put it on the end of the joint and took another drag. He watched as Tyler took an object out of her pocket out of her pocket and then reached in her shirt. The boy adverted his eyes quickly. Then he noticed she had pulled out her wand. He raised an eyebrow giving her a look that clearly said, 'seriously?'

"What?" Tyler shrugged, "bra pockets are the most reliable pocket." He was still giving her the raised eyebrow look.

"It is!" She insisted. "One, it's not going to get a hole that your wand can slip through. Two, no one is going to grab it from you. And three, you'll never sit on it and get a sharp poke in the ass." She ticked off her fingers as she presented her argument. He dropped his eyebrow and gave her a whatever look. She used her wand to enlarge her object which turned out to be a book.

She caught the boy reading the title 'transdimentional theory and magical integration'

"They're exploring the possibility of creating pocket universes using muggle science and apparition. They think that people may be able to apparate into a," she stopped when she saw the look on his face, "oh umm a pocket universe is."

He cut off her explanation by snapping "I know what a pocket universe is."

"Oh sorry. I'm not used to people understanding what I'm talking about." The sentence hung in the air.

"Severus." Tyler looked up from her reading, "my name is Severus."

Tyler smiled. Tyler pulled out another book on the same subject and offered it to him, "Have you read it?" She offered it to him.

"No." He shook his head, taking it in his hands.

"I haven't either. Read then switch?" She offered. He nodded and silence fell over the broom closet again. About 20minutes later Tyler pulled out of another joint and offered it to Severus. He accepted and they puff puff passed while reading for the next hour. Tyler finished reading and closed her book and looked out the window contemplating what she had just read. A few minutes later Severus finished and they traded. Another two hours of reading passed and it started to get dark out. Severus shut his book and interrupted Tyler. "I'm going to go get changed, I expect we'll be there soon" as he started to walk out the door Tyler stopped him.

"Do you want to meet up later and discuss the books?"

Severus turned and gave a nod them walked out. Tyler lit up once more then found her way back to the compartment.

"Where have you been?!" James shouted as Tyler walked in.

"I found a quiet place to read," she answered. He sniffed her and gave her a look. "What? It makes me a nicer person."

"We should change into our robes" Remus informed them. They all reached into their trunks and grabbed their uniforms. As Tyler was taking off her shirt Sirius said, "nice a"

"Turn around now!" James interrupted him.

"What," Sirius asked, "I was going to say abs."

James gave him a look then turned back to Tyler. "What are you doing!?"

"Changing." Tyler stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

James yelled "you can't do that in here"

"Why not?" She asked "you guys were about to change here." She pulled on her shirt and buttoned it up.

"That's completely different!?" He exclaimed.

"Why?" Tyler asked pulling her skirt on over her jeans.

"Because we're not got to show our ..., "he paused, "you know bits" at this point Tyler was shimmying down her jeans under her skirt.

"And what exactly am I going to show?" James looked back and saw that she was fully dressed and putting on her socks. She gave him a cheeky smile, "you know you four really should put your uniform on. I suspect we'll be their soon."

He gave her an exasperated look then gave the 3 other boys permission to turn around. James and Sirius stripped down without a problem, after all Sirius practically lived at their house so it wasn't like she hasn't seen him naked. Remus and Peter were more reserved and stepped out to change.

When Tyler stepped on the platform and she found Hagrid right away. "Hi Hagrid!" Tyler waved. She had met him several times on trips to the castle to visit her God Mother who was a teacher here. She was one of the reasons Tyler had fought to go to Hogwarts for 4 years.

"Tyl'r," he said in his in his uniquely Hagrid accent, "how av ya been?"

"Great thanks. And you? How's fang?"

"Been good. Been good. Ready fer the kids to be back." Tyler nodded understandingly. "Well I guess yull be coming up wit the first years. Follow me. First years! Over here". He repeated the last part and more and more kids started to gather around him. Some looked excited enough to jump for glee; while others looked like they were going to be sick. Tyler noticed a little girl who was fighting back tears standing alone.

She walked over to her and squatted to her level. "I'm Tyler." She introduced. "It's my first year here too." The girl looked at her like she was stupid, "of course I'm starting my 5th year here but I've never actually been to a class here."

"I'm Ashley." She said timidly. "It's not just Hogwarts; the only time I've been to a magical place was diagon alley to get my stuff. I didn't grow up around this stuff."

"Oh," Tyler said understanding "you're a muggle born then."

"A what?" Ashley questioned

"Someone without magical parents."

"Does it matter?" She said quickly.

"Not really." Tyler answered "I'm not going to lie to you though. Few wizards think their better because they're pure blood. Not many, just the super inbred ones." Ashley looked terrified "but don't worry. Anyone worth getting to know won't care ok?" Tyler smiled

"Let's get going." Said Hagrid "four to er boat."

"Let's take this one." Tyler said to Ashley. On the way she saw a frightened boy standing with an extremely excited girl. "We need two more if you want." She said to them. "I'm Tyler and this is Ashley."

"Hi!" Said the girl excitedly. "I'm Miranda and this is my twin brother Mike!" The boy smiled a little. The boats set sail into the rocky waters. With the cold air and water the kids were freezing.

"This isn't working for me," said Tyler. She then took out her wand (this time in her robe sleeve) and said a shielding spell to keep the water out. She then cast drying and warming spells on the three 11 year olds.

"Whoa!" Said Miranda. "When do we learn that?"

"I expect around your second year." Tyler answered.

"I can't wait to write mom and dad about this." She said to mike. Then turned to Tyler. "Magic's amazing. My parents want us to write them all about it. I think dad is still a little skeptical that this is all real."

"You're muggle borns too then?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"What? "Mike asked.

"Wizards and witches whose parents aren't magical." Tyler said. "Don't worry they'll be loads of kids in your classes that are just like you. Even the kids that grew up knowing the magical world won't start off knowing spells. You're all going to be on the same playing field." All three kids smiled as they saw the castle. It was huge medieval castle with inviting sparkling lights from every window. It shone in the starry night.

When the got to the shore they scrambled onto land. Ashley Miranda and mike looked way happier than the rest of the first years because they were dry and warm. Other kids looked envious. "Follow me." Said Hagrid

Tyler stopped bobbed around them casting drying spells on them as they walked. She received several appreciative smiles but some kids were too nervous to even notice they were no longer wet. They went through huge sturdy thick wood double doors and were led into a small side chamber. Waiting for them was a stern looking woman whose hair was held tightly in a bun. She looked around at all the terrified faces and smiled. She always thought it was funny that her god mother's students were afraid of her.

"I am professor McGonagall deputy head mistrials of Hogwarts. Soon you will be escorted into the great hall where you will be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. While here your houses will be your family. You'll share dorms and a common room with your house mates as well as eating breakfast lunch and dinner with them. You'll earn points for them when you express skill in classes and you'll lose points for bad behavior and laziness. Understood?" Everyone nodded. She looked at Tyler and said, "You wait out here until you're called in. There should be another transfer student here at any moment." She then led the kids through the doors.

'They made it sound like transferring was a rare thing but apparently not' Tyler thought. She walked over to the door and cracked it open. Once again lighting up. She put it out quickly and turned around when she heard footsteps and saw an olive skinned girl walking towards her. "Well I'll be damned." Tyler said. "Roxy I thought you were being sent to a school in America?"

Roxy smiled. Pushing some of her long black hair behind her ear. "Daddy decided that he wanted me to stay on the same continent as him more than me being at an all-girls school."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was only arranged last week. I conveniently forgot to tell him my partner in crime would be attending. What have you been doing this summer?" They had only exchanged a few owls due to the fact that Roxy's father was trying to keep them from communicating. He thought Tyler was a bad influence even though staging a coup had been Roxy's idea to begin with. Tyler simply planned and executed it. Alright maybe Tyler was to blame too but still.

"You know the normal." Tyler said with a joking rock star accent. "Sex, drugs, and rock and roll!" She threw her hands in the air just as the doors opened. She dropped them quickly and gave a winning smile. She softly laughed the whole way up the isle while Roxy looked around with indifference. Tyler noticed that Ashley, Miranda, and Mike had made it into Gryffindor. She smiled at them as she walked past.

The headmaster stood up. "These are out two new exchange students. They will be in fifth year."

"When I call your name come sit to be sorted. Roxanne Molovie" Roxy walked up and sat on the stool. But when professor McGonagall tried to put the hat on her head she jumped up.

"I'm not putting that on my head." She looked at the old hat.

"Don't worry dear." The hat said through its slit mouth, "I'm clean."

"Yeah, that's what he said." She mumbled sitting back down. After about five minutes the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" she made her way over to the clapping table.

"Tyler Potter." Professor McGonagall announced giving her a don't you dare act like that too look.

Tyler sat on the stool and allowed the hat to be played on her head.

'Interesting' came a voice in her head.

'My thoughts exactly' she thought 'what spells did they use to animate you?'

'My dear there are many spells they used but now is not the time to discuss this. We need to find you a house'

'I don't really car where I go.' Tyler thought dismissively. 'Did they put parts of their sole in you? A type of bipolar horcrux?'

'So you're not going to drop it eh? Just like a Gryffindor.'

'No that wouldn't work. Souls wouldn't be able to share such little space so cloaked and come out as one voice. Maybe a modified paint spell. Are you a projection of a shared portrait?'

'Thirsting for knowledge, very Ravenclaw'

'I understand that you're trying to find me a place but you're just a really interesting hat.'

'Flattery to get the information you want. Very Slytherin. You would do great in any of the three.'

'I told you I really don't care please just tell me what they did'

'This is a conversation for another time. Right now you're hungry classmates are waiting for us to finish.'

'They can start without me'

'I'm afraid they can't. If you don't care then we'll go with your bloodline and put you in.' "Gryffindor!" He shouted the last word.

'This isn't the end of the conversation. I intend to figure it out." Tyler said as the hat became inanimate once more. She walked towards the cheering table where her brother was cheering loudly. She sat next to a girl with brown extremely curly hair and a muscular brunet.

"I'm Frank Longbottom." Introduced the boy.

"Tyler." She stuck out her hand and they shook.

"I'm Nadia Noah. I'm in fifth year too. We share a room with Cassidy and Brittany." She indicated to two of the girls down the line. "They're assholes and we also room with lily. She's fine. A bit of a pride but fine." She motioned to lily next to her brother.

Tyler laughed, "Oh I've met miss prude over there. Apparently I'm a blonde big boobed idiot. All this without hearing a word out of my mouth mind you." Nadia laughed frank smiled. The food appeared on the table. "Thank Merlin. I've got mad munchies."

"Nadia!" Frank gestured towards Tyler.

"Frank she reeks of weed. Unless she's bathed in sandalwood recently I think we're ok." Nadia defended.

"I don't reek... Do I? "Tyler tried to smell her own shirt." Damn alright I do. You two are the third people I've met that smoke. Do a lot of people here?" At her old school it was pretty much Roxy and her.

"Not really." Nadia replied. "Franks got a green thumb and grows it."

"Yeah and I supply to five other people." Frank said. "And this moocher" he nodded towards Nadia.

"Hey!" She slapped him. "It's not like I don't help. And you don't even charge."

"What can I say I like to be in the dirt and can't stand to see a plant go to waste." The three of them laughed. They stuffed their face in compatible silence.

"Holy shit this is awesome. At Beubatonx we never had this much food!" Tyler exclaimed

"Is that where you transferred from?" Asked frank.

"Yeah. It's actually a pretty funny story. It's an all-girl school and let's just says they're more training the students to be wives instead of witches. You're given this stupid test at the end of fourth year to determine what profession your husband will most likely have. I know it's stupid, inaccurate, and degrading". She when she saw Nadia's pissed off face. "Anyways my favorite teacher madam Maxine tried to lobby the school governesses to drop this stupid test and allow the girls to choose their classes and give them an opportunity to have a career in the future."

"I bet they didn't like that." Nadia observed.

"Nope. They fired her. Well this pissed Roxy and I," Tyler indicating towards the Slytherin table. "off. Neither of us wanted to eat that school anyways so Roxy suggested we do something. We decided there needed to be an overturn of power. We rallied the girls and were able to stage a coup after the last classes of the year. We held the school for three weeks until all our demands were met."

"Which were?" Frank asked

"We wanted Madam Maxine to become Headmistress and to remain there until she chooses to leave, make the test optional in case some students still wanted to take it, and a student representative to have a vote on the board. We got it all put on the magical charter and made it irreversible."

"If Madam Maxine got her job back because of you guys why did you get expelled?" Asked Nadia.

"We broke a shit ton of rules in the process." Tyler laughed. "Although she appreciated what we did for her and our fellow students she couldn't look past them all. I don't really care though; I finally get to go to Hogwarts."

"That's awesome." Said frank. The headmaster stood up.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Roxy has sat down next to a girl with white blonde hair and across from two boys. One was pale with straight black hair and a black boy with a fohawk. "I'm Blaze" said the boy with a fohawk.

"And I'm Andrea" said the girl. They looked at the boy with black hair. He gave them a bored look, "and this welcome wagon," Andrea supplied, "is Severus."

"I'm Roxy" she addressed the group.

"So why'd you transfer?" Asked blaze.

"Blaze way to keep it classy." Andrea said in response to his bluntness.

"I prefer direct questions instead beating around the bush." Said Roxy. Blaze stuck his younger out at Andrea.

"We got kicked out of Beubatonx for staging a coup."

"We as in you and the blonde girl?" Andrea asked? Severus showed interest in the conversation for the first time.

"Yeah. Tyler and I were roommates and are best friends. Long story short there was some shit going down that we didn't agree with. When no one would listen to us we took matters into our own hands."

"That's awesome. Did it work?" Asked blaze.

"Yup." Roxy said proudly. "All three of our demands were met and placed in the charter permanently."

"Interesting." Said Severus to himself.

"What was that?" Asked Roxy

"Nothing" he grumbled. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. 'First the books then this. I may have misjudged that girl Tyler.' She was a potter after all and potters were douche bags. As he thought this the head master stood up commanding the attention of the hall.

"Welcome back students and welcome to our first years. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you all that there has been 7 items added to the list of prohibited items found outside his office. I, however, suggest you live by this simple rule: if you have to check to see if it's allowed you probably shouldn't have it." He smiled around the room. His eyes lingered a little longer on her brother. "Now that you're stomachs are full let us rest so we may fill our brains tomorrow. If the transfer students would stay behind for a few minutes." With that all the students started up to their beds.

"Ladies," Dumbledore addressed them "follow me to my office please." They followed along with professor McGonagall and what Tyler assumed was Roxy's head of house. When the entered he motioned for the girls to sit. "Roxanne, this is professor Slughorn. He is in charge of Slytherin and will be available for you if you should need help," Roxy nodded towards him in greeting. "And of course Tyler you know professor McGonagall."

"The name rings a bell." Tyler joked and was playfully smacked up the back of her head by her god mom.

"Starting a new school gives you a clean pallet. No one here knows of your past transgressions and I hope you'll harness that to the fullest and turn your behavior around." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand." Said Tyler, "I'm proud of what we did. Getting kicked out wasn't really part of the plan just a bonus. We've changed the path of every girl that will go through that school."

"Be that as it may, you had several detentions before that." He argued.

"Granddad you said you were proud over the summer." Tyler insisted

"Here I am your headmaster and cannot condone such behavior." Silence followed.

"You're such a pouty little girl at times" Roxy said in reference to Tyler's attitude. Tyler gave a fake hurt look.

"Traitor." Was her one word answer

Dumbledore smiled, "alright off to bed both of you." They followed their respective heads of house to their common rooms.

"Ms. Molovie Slytherin holds a high standard they we expect each house member to uphold." Slughorn broke the silence as they walked.

"I understand sir. But I assure you what I lack in behavior I more than make up in smarts. That should even out my inevitable loss of points."

Slughorn laughed, "oh yes I've heard of you and your friends academic prowess. Is it correct that you both have already been published in journals?"

"Yes sir. Tyler and prefer our own research over what we learn in classes. It challenges us and keeps us out of trouble."

"Well then, if at any time either of you would like to research in my personal library stop on by." He offered.

"I'll let Tyler know."

"Of course I make that open to all my slug club members."

'Ah so this is what he's after.' Roxy thought. 'Tyler did say he would probably want us.' "Slug club?" She asked out loud.

"Oh my dear, it's a group of a few select students. The best of the best." Roxy nodded. She knew what he meant. He was making connections so he could claim responsibility for mentoring so many great minds. They stopped by a stretch of wall. "We'll here's the common room. The password is Rumble Stilskin. "As he said that the wall slid open. "Slytherin dorms are a bit different than the others. Each student has their own bedroom linked by a bathroom for each year. The fifth years currently occupy the top level. You'll find a door labeled with you name and your things will be in there. Give some thought about joining the club miss"

"Will do" Roxy said out loud. 'Not she said in her head.

"Have a good night." He then walked out of the room.

She walked up the stairs. Each level opened up to a large circular hallway with the doors facing inward. She assumed the bathroom was at the central point of them. When she finally reached the top she started following to the left. She looked at each door. Narcissa black read the first plaque. Then Amy Holmes. Then Amanda Sanchez. Then Carly Casanova. She saw the stairs coming up. 'Guess I should have taken a right. There were three more rooms. Andrea Malfoy read the plaque. Then finally Roxanne Molovie. For the hell of it she looked at the last plaque which was empty. She went back and opened her door. It was locked. She tried alohamora. 'Christ' she thought. Just as she was going to knock on Andrea's door she walked out.

"There you are." She said.

"How the hell do you get in?" Roxy asked

"Touch your wand to the door." Roxy did and she heard a click.

"When you get inside they'll be a price off paper telling you how to set your password. You best do it now before someone tries to sneak through your shit. I'll wait out here."

Roxy went inside and looked around. There was a four poster full size bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a door that must lead to the bathroom. She would look at that later. The entire room was done up in dark cherry wood, and green and silver bedding. She saw her trunk had been delivered. There was a piece of paper informing her of the spell to set the password. She decided on H.B.I.C. She walked back out to Andrea.

"Follow me," she said and Roxy complied.

"Where are we going?"

"Midnight toke." She held up a pipe

"Damn I chose the right people to sit will!" Roxy whispered. They walked out of the common room and went about twenty feet down the hall where a thick tapestry was hung. Andrea disappeared behind it. Roxy followed. There was a small indention in the wall big enough for two people, three if they squeezed.

"Alright to get through this door all you have to do hit these bricks." Andrea showed her the geometric pattern. A door appeared and they walked through it. Inside blaze and Severus were already waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Asked Blaze. "I was waiting for Roxy to get to the dorm." She sat down on one of the fluffy couches and lit the bowl. She passed it to Roxy who mimicked her movements then it went to Severus, then Blaze. They continued to pass it as the talked.

"How'd you guys even know I smoked?" Roxy asked.

"Russ got stoned with Tyler on the train. We figured since you two were friends you smoked too." Blaze answered.

"So what's your password? Mine is check yourself." Andrea said. "If you ever need anything or I'm too stoned to remember my password feel free to use it"

"H.B.I.C." answered Roxy "same goes here."

"What's that mean?" Severus (I guess she was allowed to call him Russ now) asked

"Head bitch in charge." They laughed.

"Mines underwear." Supplied blaze.

"What the hell?" Asked Roxy.

"I don't want anyone to figure it out." He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't come in my room" Russ said.

"Don't be offended." Said Andrea. "He won't give us his password and we've been friends with him for 5 years."

"Oh I just thought don't come in my room was you're password." She said to Russ. He gave a sly smile.

"Someone finally figured it out." He laughed lightly.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaze exclaimed "you asshole! That's been your password the whole time hasn't it?"

"Hey. It's not my fault you didn't listen properly." He was still smiling.

"We better be getting back before we're missed." Andrea said. They remained a 15 more minutes and finished off the bowl. They all stood up and started back towards their common room.

"Liquid?" Roxy asked too out of it to form a sentence.

"Room table." Andrea answered.

"She means the bed side table. Just tell it what you want." Apparently Russ held his shit better than the other three. He said the password and they went in. He stopped blaze from trying to sit on the couch and directed him up the stairs. The girls went up their stairs and all four passed out in their beds.

Tyler and professor McGonagall made their way up to Gryffindor tower. "You really do have to try and behave yourself this year. Your grandfather had to pull a lot of strings to get the governors to allow you in."

"I know" Tyler responded. "I appreciate it. But I meant what I said before. I'm proud of what we did."

"And I'm proud of you," her godmother said, "just try to rein it in this year? Please?"

"You guys act like I'm going to take over here too?" Tyler laughed. "What if I guarantee that I'll get fewer detentions than James?"

"That's not saying much." She said as they stopped in front of a portrait of a rather plump lady. "The password is sugar quill. The fifth years are located on the 7th floor use the left staircase for girls and up the right are the boy's dorms. Have a good night and I expect you to be in class tomorrow morning." She then left down the hall.

Tyler looked around the common room. It had mismatched couches all in shades of gold and maroon and all of them were stuffed to the brim. She made her way up the staircase all the way to the top floor. She heard bickering inside. "Honestly I don't know how they could let someone like you stay in the same room as us." Said a voice Tyler hadn't heard yet. It must be Brittany or Cassidy. She opened the door and saw they were talking to Nadia.

"Fuck off" Nadia replied, "why do you insist on doing this at the beginning of every year?"

"Because you're a freak. You're always hanging out with Longbottom and going off in the middle of the night with him. We all know what you're doing."

"For the last time Frank and I are just friends. You know what? Just drop it." Nadia said

Tyler entered the room and the girl who had been speaking to Nadia smiled at her. "I'm Cassidy." She said. "I'm sorry you had to sit at dinner with this looser. We would have come and gotten you but there were no seats left by us. We'll make sure to save you one tomorrow."

"Wow you're a bitch," Tyler observed.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Oh I'm sorry you must have not heard me." Cassidy smiled thinking she had misheard Tyler, "I said you were a bitch." Her smile faltered, "I think I'll go ahead and stay with the 'losers' as you call them."

"Aw honey that's really sweet of you to try and stick up for her but you don't know what a weirdo she is." The other girl said. It must have been Brittany because she's the only one Tyler hadn't met.

"Yeah I like weird. Thanks for the advice but as Nadia said 'fuck off'" Nadia smiled at Tyler.

"You wanna get some fresh air?" Nadia asked Tyler

"Yeah sure. One second." Tyler changed into sweat pants and a Kiss t-shirt. She slipped a small wooden box into her pocket. She then locked her trunk with various wards staring pointedly at the two girls as she did so. "I'm ready. Let's go." They walked down to the common room where Frank was waiting.

When he saw the look on Nadia's face he said, "Usual greeting?"

"Yup," answered Nadia, "welcome fucking back." She stormed through the portrait and into the hallway. Right outside the door was lily.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked

"Getting as far away from those fucktards as possible," Nadia snapped. She didn't even have to explain what happened Lily knew what happened every year and usually waited to go up to the dorm for a while so she could miss it.

"I'm sorry they're so mean to you,"

Nadia smiled and empty smile, "If you were sorry you would never have been friends with them." The trio walked down the hall away from Lily.

"She's friends with those idiots?!" asked Tyler

"No, but she used to be. They used to only talk behind my back and spread rumors but last year was when the name calling started. It doesn't really bother me but Lily got really upset when she heard them call me a freak. I think that was when she noticed how truly terrible they were."

"Through here," Frank indicated to a window. Tyler watched and he and Nadia climbed through it and to the side. She followed suit and found out that it wasn't just a window. There was a corridor that could be accessed by walking on the ledge a bit.

"Do I want to know how you found this?" Tyler laughed.

"We were escaping Filch one night and realized we weren't going to make it to the portrait in time. Even if we did he would just ask the fat lady if she'd just let students in and we'd be caught anyways. So this genius," Frank pointed to Nadia, "decided it was a good idea to hide out on the ledge. Keep in mind she knew of my extreme fear of ledges."

"After we got out here we noticed a hole in the wall and decided to wait it out in here until we were sure filch was gone. We put on an anti-gravity spell a few feet below the ledge about 5 feet long in case one of us falls." Nadia said, "And we elongated the edge a bit." They walked to the back of it and Tyler noticed it was more like a cave than a corridor. "I like to go here when it rains." Nadia then moved the top of a box and pulled out pillows, blankets, and a bong.

"I am soooo freaking glad I sat with you guys," Tyler laughed.

"Oh shit," said Frank, "I forgot the stash. I'll be right back." But Tyler stopped him. She pulled out the wooden box and opened it revealing a little baggy of green glory. "Ladies," Frank said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back," I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." All three laughed.

"Speaking of relationships," Nadia started, "How is you progress with Alice going."

Frank smiled, "we owled each other every day and I even got her to go on a date with me! We went to one of those muggle movie theaters. It was amazing. Remind me to ask her to the first Hogsmead trip."

The three then talked about their summers and Tyler talked about her old school. Frank and Nadia filled her in about Hogwarts. What teachers were strict, who was the most boring teacher, trick stairs, schedules, and holidays. About an hour later they made their way back to their dorms where thankfully their three dorm mates where asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler woke up the next day well rested. 'That pillow is going home with me' she thought. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rolled them around to crack her spine. She then stood up slowly and squatted beside her bed back straight up. "What are you doing?" Asked Cassidy nastily.

"Stretching," Tyler answered in a dismissive tone. She then sat back on her bed and cracked her fingers and toes.

"Whatever freak." Brittany said.

"So last night you want to be my friend but because I defended my actual friend I'm a freak?" Tyler said condescendingly.

"Anyone who hangs out with that weirdo must be a freak." Defended Cassidy

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to let my freak flag fly" Tyler said with conviction.

"Whatever." This seemed to be Brittany's go to response. The two girls left slamming the door on the way out.

At that moment Nadia came out of the bathroom.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" She asked while toweling off her hair.

"What?" Asked Tyler.

"Defend me. They're not going to change."

"I had girls like that at my old school," Tyler explained, "to this day I have no idea what I did to piss them off. Roxy says that there's something about the two of us that's different. She said that even though it's not visible people feel it and want to distrust us because of it."

Nadia's eyebrows rose. "We need to get Frank. Now!" She threw on her uniform quickly. Tyler followed suit. They burst into the boys' dorm.

"Oi!" Exclaimed a naked Sirius, "You can't just barge in here. If you wanted a glimpse all you had to do was ask love."

"Don't flatter yourself." Nadia said, "Is Frank in here." She walked towards a bed with its curtains closed opening them she found the bed empty. She started digging through his trunk.

"He's in the shower," Remus provided. Nadia looked up and saw he was shirtless. She blushed.

"Could you please tell him that I've taken the book and to meet me outside?"

"Sure," He said

"Thanks Remus," Nadia smiled, "see you in class." And she started to walk out the door.

"No problem, I'll save you seat" but the girls were already gone. Frank came out of the shower. He noticed Remus blushing.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You just missed Nadia and Tyler. Nadia said she has the book and she'll meet you outside. Whatever that means." James said for Remus.

"Why are you blushing Remus?" Frank asked.

"Nothing!" Remus answered suspiciously quickly.

"She's like my sister you know. If you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus tried not so convincingly.

"Remus anyone with eyes knows you like her. Just ask her out."

"Thank you Frank!" James exclaimed. "We've been telling him that for months."

"Come on mate. If Frank's telling you to do it you know she's going to say yes." Reasoned Sirius.

"If you tell her I let you know she's going to rip my balls off. In turn I will rip yours off to replace mine." Frank made all the guys wince.

"It doesn't matter if she says yes. She should find someone else. I can't date anyone." He gave James and Sirius a pointed look.

"Why?" Asked Frank, "Because you're a werewolf?" It was as if time froze. Three of his dorm mates where looking at him incredulously. Remus was looking at his feet. "Oh shit Remus. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to out you. I thought they knew."

"We do." James broke the silence.

"Who else knows?" Sirius demanded

"I don't know. Just Nadia and me I guess. We didn't tell anyone if that's what you're implying." Frank defended.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked still looking down.

"I don't know. I think we started suspecting it three months into first year but after you came back from the winter break we were sure." Remus' head shot up.

"You...you've know all this time and haven't said anything?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Why would we have said something? That's your business not ours."

"And you're not afraid?"

"Only a few hours a month if we're outside." Frank joked trying to lighten the situation. "You're Remus over 350 days a year. Who cares about the other 12-15? It's not like you chose it."

Sirius suddenly broke into a huge smile, "now you have to do it!"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Of course," James started smiling catching onto Sirius' point. "You have to ask Nadia out. She knows what you are. I mean Merlin she's known longer than us." He indicated to the other marauders. "She doesn't care Remus! We told you she wouldn't!"

Remus burst out in a smile. Frank smiled at him and started getting dressed. "I've gotta go meet them. If I don't make it to breakfast grab me something please."

"Sure." Said Sirius watching Remus beam. Frank walked out of the room and started towards the cave they were in last night.

Roxy woke up to a banging on her door. She tried to ignore it but whoever was on the other side persisted. "What!?" She yelled

"Get up before you miss breakfast." The voice didn't belong to Andrea so she chose to ignore it. "Fine suit yourself." She heard footsteps walk away. Then heard whoever it was knocking on another door. "Andrea wake up!" She heard the voice yell again.

"I heard you yelling at Roxy already."

"We'll she didn't wake up!" The nameless voice shouted through the door.

"Yes I did." Yelled Roxy. She heard Andrea laugh loudly.

"Fine you both better be on time to class or we will start the year with negative points."

"Go away." Andrea said.

"Fine!" This time Roxy heard the footsteps stomp down the stairs. Roxy rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom door. The door next to hers opened at the same time.

"Morning," mumbled Andrea as she started turning the shower taps to the hottest setting. There were three showers and three bathroom stalls staggered between the doors on the walls. In the middle of the room there was a circle of 8 vanities complete with mirrors and stools. Roxy went into one of the bathroom stalls. The room had gotten super steamy. She walked out to see Andrea sitting on a stool.

"Those two are free so pick whichever." Andrea pointed to the sinks to the right of hers. Roxy took the one closest to Andrea. Andrea lit up then passed it to Roxy.

"I was wondering why you were steaming up the bathroom." Roxy laughed.

"I usually wait until Sissy tries to wake me up because then I know everyone's out of their rooms. The steam contains the smell." Andrea explained.

"Tye and I used to do this all the time in our bathroom! We told everyone we were turning it into a steam room to take oil off our faces and keep our complexion clear."

"Hmmm I always wondered why my skin looked so good." Andrea laughed. When they were done she flushed the roach down the toilet and turned off all the showers. "Let's go to breakfast." On their way out of the common room they met up with Russ and Blaize. They were coming from the direction of the room they used last night. "Morning," they all said to each other and started towards the great hall.

Tyler followed Nadia out the window and onto the ledge. Once they got to the end Nadia started talking. "What Roxy said, her theory about something being different, I think I know what it is." She started turning pages. "Frank and I both have always felt that way too and one day in the library I came across this book. It was in the restricted section. It almost seemed to be calling me. I saw its magic shimmering."

"You can see that too then?" Asked Tyler excitedly.

"The shimmering? Yeah Frank and I both can. Everyone has a little but when there's something really powerful it's almost blinding." Nadia was flipping through the book excitedly. "It's a journal of some sort. It's in a different language but we didn't even notice until Brittany stole it and tried to read it. She threw it back saying I was crazy looking at stupid squiggly lines."

Tyler looked at the book, "it looks like English to me." She said.

"Try looking out of the corner of your eye."

"Holy crap!" Tyler exclaimed. Frank walked into the tunnel and smiled.

"You can read it too?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes!" She nearly shouted.

"Here it is." Nadia pointed at a passage.

_Dated January third 1772_

_'I feel so detached from all the other students. I have been here five years and even the teachers don't know my name. It's almost like I don't exist or I'm something nasty they put up with. I'm starting to lose control of my magic. Earlier today Rosalyn was yelling at me telling me my parents gave me up because I was a freak. I don't know how it happened, I didn't even have my wand on me, but her hand burst. It literally blew up! There was a lot of blood and truth be told I didn't mind it. I kind of enjoyed it. I don't know what's happening to me. '_

"What does this mean? Are we bound to be monsters?" Tyler asked confused.

"That's what we thought at first," Said Frank, "if you read the first part it seems like she has no control in what he's becoming but as we kept going we found out more." He took the book from Tyler and turned it at least 100 pages. It was

_Dated 14 May 1774_

_'I've been out of school for a few months and have acquired a seamstress job and am living in a women's house in the muggle world. I prefer it this way because I can use magic to finish the jobs while I read. I've been doing a lot of research on my powers. Recently, in knockturn alley, I was in a book store and ran into a man looking for the same book as me. He invited me out to talk. He can see the shimmers too! He was never formally trained as a wizard but he's been able to do more than most teachers at Hogwarts!'_

_12 August 1774_

_'Mathew has asked me to go to America with him. I think I'm going to go. He said we could go to the native tribes and try to learn more about ourselves. We've found about 30 books when we were in Greece in the language. We don't know what to call it yet. I'm beginning to suspect we are primes.'_

_16 August 1774_

_'Mathew asked me to marry him! We are eloping tomorrow. We are doing a soul binding ceremony. It's risky but he says he's sure I'm his soul mate._

_3 September 1774_

_'Mathew and I got into a fight today. We haven't even been on the boat for half a month. There was an incident with a sailor on board. He tried to corner so I made him suffer. He deserved it too. Mathew says I should have just killed him or thrown him over board but I wanted to see the lights leave his eyes. Mathew says I'm becoming too violent, that I'm acting like my powers make me better than everyone else on board. I am though. We both are. Doesn't he see that we're above them? That they should exist solely to serve us.'_

Nadia flipped 3 pages down.

_14 September 1774_

_'We've started on the books we got in Greece. There are spells beyond my wildness dreams in there. And plenty of information about us too. Whatever we are it ties in with the gods. This further proof that we should be in charge but Mathew insists we are supposed to use our powers to help them but I know the truth. We've been given these powers to control the people just like the Roman/Greek gods did. They were able to control two powerful countries at once. Surely we could control the colonies.'_

"We should go. Class will start soon." Said Frank. Tyler had almost forgotten they were there.

"You guys go ahead." Tyler wanted to stay and read more.

"We can come back during lunch." Nadia reasoned. "It's the first day we have to get our schedules."

"Alright," Tyler said dejected

"Here," Frank passed her the bong while Nadia put the book away. Tyler took three quick hits then stood up.

"Lead the way." She said. They climbed through the window. "It sounds like Mathew was a decent bloke."

"He really keeps her on track for a while. She wanted blood shed for enjoyment, not unlike the gods and some kings in the past. They have a list of people in history they suspected were what they figured out were primes. There seems to be clusters every few centuries that gain power. Some good, some bad. Then there's individuals that pop up every 100 years or so." Frank said, "It talks about head primes being born in the face of wars and there has to be a head prime in order for a whole cluster to exist. Like Zeus or Jesus."

"So this woman was a head prime?" Tyler asked.

"Not even close," said Nadia, "she writes about some spells she had difficulty with when a head prime wouldn't. They would only have trouble if they were in the process of creating a brand new spell."

"So Mathew was the head prime?" Tyler was trying to put the prices together. She really wanted to read the book cover to cover.

"No. At first we thought they were lieutenants like Peter and Mary Magdalene were for Jesus." Frank said.

"You mean how Jesus and Peter were for Mary Magdalene?" Nadia said.

"He was the famous one."

"No one would listen to them if it was Mary in charge. The past is full of misogynists. They had to have a male cover boy."

"Does it really matter? They were soul mates and that's what matters. They were pretty much on the same level" Nadia looked like she was going to reply but Tyler stopped the discussion.

"So were they?" She asked

"No." Said Nadia, "They never found a head or any others so they couldn't have been. But the woman managed to do a lot of damage though. Well the muggles were able to turn it around. You have to read the rest to really understand."

"We've made a pact that if one of us starts to stray we will confine them until they see reason. Even kill them if need be." Frank said.

"I'm in. Don't ever let me start bloodshed. Ill defends until I die but I never want to start it." Tyler said. "Do you mind if I tell Roxy?"

"If she's one of us then definitely tell her. To be honest I've suspected that Andrea, Blaize, and Severus are too. Maybe even Xeno and Lana." Nadia said.

"So basically the drug circle?" Tyler laughed.

"Yeah. I know that I smoke because it makes it easier to deal with people." Nadia answered.

"I always say that it makes me a nicer person!" Tyler couldn't believe this. They arrived at breakfast just in time to get their schedules. They ran out seeing they had to get to defense against the dark arts. She ran into Roxy on the way out. "Meet me at lunch."

Defense against the dark arts seemed to drag on and on. They read through the syllabus out loud then were given a speech about how important this year was because of O.W.L.S and to stay on top of their homework. Tyler couldn't wait to get out and hopped up when they were dismissed. She looked at her schedule. "Potions next." She said excitedly.

"Favorite subject?" Frank smiled. Tyler nodded. They started towards the dungeons. James caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"So how are you liking it so far?" He asked pulling her next to him.

"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "100X better than Beubatonx. Frank and Nadia are awesome." When they walked into the potions classroom Lily waved James over to her table.

"Do you mind?" James asked.

"Nope. Go ahead. Although you know I'd get you an A."

"Yeah well this might get me a different type of a." He winked. She shook her head and went to a back table.

"You're at my table." She heard from behind here. She turned around and found Severus behind her.

"Sorry I didn't know there were assigned seats." She apologized.

"There isn't. This is my table though."

"No."

"What?"

"This table has the best burners and the most even platform. If there isn't assigned seats I'm sitting here. You can choose which side of the table you want but I'm not leaving."

"Fine but if you mess my table you'll never hear the end of it."

"So you plan to talk to me in the future," she gave him a smirk.

"What? No!" He stuttered. "Shut up." Her smile grew. Professor Slughorn walked in and silence fell over the room.

"Welcome back." He said with joy. "I hope you all had relaxing summers because this year may very well decide your future. This year we will be working on group projects. One part will be due before Christmas break and the other at the end of the semester. You will be working with the person you're currently sharing a table with." Tyler smiled at Severus and he slapped his hand to forehead "today we will be working on a simple boils potion in order for you to get used to working with you're partners. The recipe can be found on pg. 12. Tyler opened her book and looked at the instructions.

"Seriously?" She asked. "This is a first year potion. I'll go get the ingredients. Go ahead and heat up the cauldron. It says to put the base in and light it to 130C but wait for the base we'll do that in the other cauldron and heat it to 95C."

Severus was not used to being treated like that in potions. He was usually the one bossing people around. He looked through the instructions trying to find a fault in her orders. When he couldn't he started to heat the cauldron but he also started to heat the cauldron they'd use for the base. He then started marking in her book his own instructions. She came back looked at them then crossed one off and began to scribble her own.

"Squeezing them works better than cutting them. They release more juice that way." He looked down at what she had written. "Twist them?"

"Yeah it's the best way to extract the juice." The two set to work cutting ingredients. They finished the base and pored it into the heated cauldron. They then had to wait 35min. "So have you thought more about the pocket universes?"

"I have." He said.

"Would you care to discuss it?"

"Yes."

Tyler gave him an exasperated look. "Now?"

"Sure," she could see a smirk start to form on his face.

"I guess I'll start then. I think the apparition part is ridiculous. I mean I understand their thought process behind it but I think it's the wrong direction to go. Apparition is performed on a simple plane. In order to jump universes you need something that transverses a one directional time line"

Severus looked thoughtful, "I agree in the fact that a variation of apparition spells is not the path to go on. However, I believe we could do it on a linear timeline. We want to jump side to side not front to back." They ran their theories and reasonings behind them back and forth several times until the 35 minutes were up. They set to work and finished their potion 20 minutes early. The two were about to start their conversation again but James interrupted them.

"Um Tyler, what color is the potion supposed to be?" He asked.

"Teal."

"So say if you're potion had ended up mauve, how would you fix it?"

Tyler face palmed then said, "Let me see it." They walked in just as Lily was putting in donnabella. She ran and smacked it of her hand and away from the cauldron. "What are you doing?! That's donnabella powder. You're supposed to be putting in antigonon powder!"

Lily turned to James. "You got the wrong stuff?"

"You didn't check." Accused Tyler. "Let me look at your stuff." She took out another ingredient that James had gotten wrong. "James you're an idiot how many could you get wrong when literally everyone else in the classroom were getting the same things." She then paled picking up another one and looking at the temperature under the cauldron. She grabbed Lily and James and yelled, "DUCK!" 3 seconds after she pulled them under the desk their potion exploded straight up onto the ceiling like a volcano. As it started to drip down Tyler pulled them all as close to the desk as possible. "James give me your wand."

"It's in my back pack." She looked at Lily.

"Same." Lily said still in shock. Suddenly something was thrown at them. Tyler caught it, looked at it, and tore the package open and spread it in front of their feet right on time. The boiling potion stopped at the line of sugar and wasn't able to get to them.

"Thanks," Tyler called out to who threw the sugar (she was sure it was Severus. Slughorn wouldn't have thought that fast. "Now we wait." Tyler said angrily.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"This idiot," she pointed to James, "took out sulfuric acid instead of volcano ash. When heated to high temperature it can combine with water and explode violently. Given the other ingredients in the potion the explosion was sure to be violent and painful. The sugar created a neutralized barrier that stopped it but we're going to have to wait for it to boil out before we can get out. How did you not smell the difference?!"

James rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I was a bit distracted." He looked towards Lily. She was pissed but she still had to work to suppress her blush. "How long will we be here?"

"At least an hour and a half. I had shit to do during break you asshole." Tyler hit James.

"It's the first day Tye. We don't even have homework yet." James reasoned trying to get off Tyler's shit list. He knew from experience it was not a list you wanted to be on.

"I wanted to eat lunch with Roxy and then spend the rest of the day reading a book Nadia and Frank have. God, you're such a fucktard."

"Now now young lady," Slughorn said bending down a safe distance from the boiling potion to see them. "There's no need for foul language. Ill sent a note with Mr. Lupin that you three will be missing the rest of classes today."

"We don't have anymore classes!" Tyler seethed.

"Well then," Slughorn said in a cheerful voice, "you don't have to worry about missing classes! I'll go make a note for the next class to meet me in the classroom further down the hall." He dismissed the class

"lovely," Tyler muttered, "Roxy I'll meet you at dinner." She yelled

"okay I'm going to go somewhere and read, or take a nap, or dance, or talk, or just stretch out in general and wear super comfy clothes." She teased, "or go sit by the lake full of water, or find a river with rushing water, or do anything with a bunch of water around me. Oh, and I'll pee."

"Fuck off," Tyler responded and Roxy laughed loudly, "Now I have to pee!"

"Works everytime," Roxy laughed some more. Tyler debated if the burns were worth leaving their shelter under the desk.

"So," James started, "how have my two favorite ladies been." The girls both huffed.

"Tyler how much would it hurt him if I pushed him in." Lily asked.

"Unbearable agony. I've already thought of it but decided I'd let him live to see another day."

"Nice to know you two are so quick to throw me out," James tried to joke. One look at the girls faces made him gulp. "So um…how about those cannons? Think they'll go to the cup?" One more look and he shut up completely.

"Hey James," his head shot up at Tyler's voice.

"yes?"

"I don't think you're getting that type of A now." She laughed and he punched her jokingly.

"Of course we're not getting an A! Our potion exploded!" Lily exclaimed. This made Tyler laugh more. James would have to work his way up the Lily latter again if he wanted a piece of ass.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about taking forever to update. My 16month old daughter and I were side swiped by a girl who was texting and driving about 2.5weeks ago. We both walked away from the crash and are fine, still a little sore but fine overall. Thank you for understanding.**_

About two hours later they were rescued by Professor Slughorn. He waited for lunch and his class to finish instead of coming to get them out after an hour. This enraged Tyler even more. "I've arranged for you to have sandwiches in my office. I've got one more class for the day so ill trust you three to lock up after yourselves yes?" The three kids nodded their heads and he left. Tyler grabbed two sandwiches and started to leave.

"I know where the kitchens are," James said, "we can get whatever we want there." Tyler turned around. "But I understand if you want to get to that book."

"You know food is my kryptonite," Tyler let out a sigh. "Lead the way."

James led them to a different part of the dungeons and stopped in front of a painting of fruit. He scratched the pear and it swung open. The three teenagers climbed through the opening and were immediately swarmed by house elves.

"What can we get you Mr. Potter sir?" One asked. Apparently James frequented the kitchens enough for them to know him by name.

"What would you like?" He asked the girls.

"Fried chicken fillet on a buttered biscuit, peanut butter brownies, and snicker doodle cookies with pumpkin ice cream in between." Tyler said without hesitation. Lily's mouth dropped.

"You're going to eat all that!?" Lily asked. Tyler nodded. "Are you stoned?!"

"Not yet," she replied and looked around for a window. She didn't know if there'd be one because they came in from the dungeons. She found one in the far corner. When she looked out of it she saw they were actually pretty far up. 'Maybe they were on a hill and the dungeons where built into it like a hobbit house.' she thought. Tyler opened up the window and climbed on the edge putting a majority of her body outside the castle.

"Is your sister always like this?" Lily asked James.

"Well she's mad at me right now so she's being kind of a bitch but she's usually pretty cool."

"Not that. I mean does she smoke this much?"

"Oh that." James rubbed his neck, "yeah some stuff happened when we were eight and Tyler was pretty hurt in it." James looked extremely uncomfortable. "She's always had a hard time talking to other people because they don't know what she's talking about. Then a lot of stuff happened and long story short the two people she was able to have a satisfying conversation with were dead. About 6 months afterwards my father started smoking and Tyler found his stash. She tried it and found herself able to be around people again. My father was so happy that she was happier that he just turned a blind eye. It really does make her a nicer person though."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Some stuff." James responded illusively

"What sort of stuff." She prodded again.

"We don't like to talk about it." James snapped visibly upset.

"I'm sorry." Lily apologized quickly. "If you ever want to talk I'm here."

"We'll of course you are. That's what girlfriends are for." James said slyly. She didn't correct him! The food came and Tyler rejoined them attacking it immediately. "I'm going to go find Nadia and Frank."

"Ok see you at dinner." James said then continued his conversation with Lily.

….

Frank and Nadia were eating lunch in the great hall. They had planned to lend Tyler the book but as she was preoccupied being a prisoner of a potion they couldn't meet up with her. "Maybe we should go to the hole and wait for her?" Nadia suggested.

"You go ahead. Ill meet you there." He said looking towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Go talk to her," Nadia urged.

"I think I'll ask to walk her to class. I'll meet you up there in an hour or so?"

"Sure." She went back to eating but stopped when she felt someone approaching. "What did you forget now Longbottom?" Nadia turned around to find not Frank but Remus. "Oh hey." She said shyly.

"Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk outside?" He asked

"Ummm yeah. Ok. One sec." She answered then took her wand up and transfigured a spoon into a large cup with a lid. She poured in some pumpkin juice then turned to Remus. "Do you want a cup too?"

"Sure," he smiled and she repeated her actions. They then got up and walked out of the hall and through the heavy front doors. "How was your summer?" He asked her.

"Same old boring stuff." She didn't elaborate further. "You?"

"It was pretty good. I went on a mini vacation with mom and dad up to north Cornwall. We went to watergate bay there. Dad tried to surf and failed miserably." They both laughed at that. "Then I went to James' house a few days and spent some time lounging around the house." They had walked a good distance from the castle and Remus asked, "Do you want to sit for a while?" Nadia looked down and saw that Remus had transfigured a flower into a floral patterned blanket. She nodded and sat down on it. She was starting to get really excited. However when they sat down the atmosphere became serious dampening her hopes a bit. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to be blunt about it. Frank told me you guys know what I am."

"A human being?" Nadia said trying to lighten the mood.

Remus gave her a pointed look. "You know what I mean. Nadia I really genuinely like you and would love to get to know you but you have to understand that there is no future for me. I'll only be a problem for you. And I." Nadia cut him off.

"I'm sorry but are you telling me you'd like to date me but then giving me a list of reasons to stay away?"

"Nadia I think you deserve better than me."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to try this out."

"I do but if it gets too serious I'll never forgive myself." Remus pleaded.

"I think I'll decide what's best for me. And I think it's you. We're 15. It's not like we're about to walk down the aisle. Let's have fun with it and see where it takes us. I don't care what you are or what you aren't. To me you're Remus Lupin, the guy I'd like to date" Nadia asserted.

"We'll if you insist." Remus smiled as he gaved in. "Would you like to go on a date on Saturday?"

"I would love to," Nadia beemed at him. "Where will we be going? There's no hogsmead trip planned?"

"Let me take care of that." The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking about this and that while watching the clouds float above.

….

"Hey Alice! Wait up," Frank yelled across the entrance hall. She turned around and waited for him. "Hey. I didn't get a chance to see you on the train."

"Hey. How was your summer?" She smiled at him.

"Good. What class are you going to?" Frank asked.

"Ancient ruins."

"Can I walk you?" Alice nodded and motioned for her housemates to go to class without her. "How was your summer?" He asked and took her books and backpack from her. They walked down the hallway chatting.

….

"What do we have next?" Roxy asked Andrea. She looked at the schedule.

"Ancient ruins." She crinkled her nose, "with Hufflepuff. Gahhhhh," she whined.

"What's bad about Hufflepuff?" Roxy ask. Andrea moved her head in an overly dramatic swivel and looked at her with big eyes.

"What's bad about the?," she stopped to take a dramatic breath. "Where do I begin? They have to have everything spelt out for them, things have to be explained multiple times, and there is at least one student in each year that's a test crier!"

"Yeah," Blaize said coming out of nowhere. "They'll be frantically out in the hall studying for a test then break into tears halfway through."

"In public?" Asked Roxy. Andrea and Blaize nodded. "That's awkward."

"I mean they're not all that way but it just takes two or three students in each year to keep the stereotype up." Andrea explained. "Where's Russ?" She asked.

"I don't know he went outside before lunch. He'll make it to class... Probably." Answered Blaize. The professor opened the door and the students filed in. Roxy saw that the Hufflepuffs sat right up front and some already looked a bit nervous. She took the table behind Blaize and Andrea. The class was almost full.

"Where is he?" Andrea whispered to Blaize. The door opened the door opened to reveal not Russ but a Hufflepuff girl. Roxy looked around and noticed she was actually the only Hufflepuff girl. 'Maybe the others chose a different elective.' The girl had mousy brown hair and was short in stature. She sat down right next to Roxy and started taking her things out.

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself.

"Roxy."

"Oh no," said Blaize. "Russ is going to be stuck up front. He'll never forgive us." There was a laughing tone to his voice. The professor stood up to begin class when the door opened again. Russ walked into the room and saw there wasn't a seat left in the back row. He sneered at his three friends as he stocked up to the front row. Class droned on and on. Same as usual beginning of year speech. Roxy's mind drifted to her missed meeting with Tyler. 'She sounded really excited about something important. I wonder how I get to Gryffindor dorms.' She thought. 'I'll ask Andrea if she knows after class.' They were the first three out of the class when the teacher finally released them, Russ following shortly after. They saw the boy Tyler had been sitting with last night and that morning.

"Hey frank." Blaize said. He nodded in return. "Have you checked in on your harvest yet?"

"Yeah. I'm going to prune them later. I'm waiting for someone."

"Can we meet up for some later today?" Andrea asked.

"yeah sure. What's your last class of the day?" He asked

Roxy looked at her schedule. "Herbology. That's appropriate."

Frank smiled. "Alright meet me by the bridge when you guys are done." Alice walked out of the classroom. "Hey Alice, I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class?"

"Laying it on a bit strong Longbottom." A Slytherin, that looked a lot like Andrea, said as he walked by.

"People like you are the reason the creator gave us middle fingers." Frank responded with a smile.

"What?" The boy asked confused.

"To put it in lame men's terms; fuck off Luscious." Frank said while flipping him the bird. Andrea high fived him.

Luscious looked disgusted. "Merlin Andrea. Have you really stooped so low as to hang out with Gryffindor's? I thought those 2 were bad enough."

"What can I tell you?" She asked with a smirk. "I like my blood dirty." He shook his head and walked away. "We'll see you later Frank." The four Slytherins walked off to Herbology.

"Anyways Alice, would it be ok if I walked you to your next class?" Frank asked.

Alice smiled and nodded. "I'd love that."

….

"Not that it matters but are you two not pure bloods?" Asked Roxy on their way to the green houses.

"I am but I'm black sooo I guess my bloods dirty too. Not quite sure how the rules work." Blaize answered.

"I'm apparently a blood traitor. I really never understood what the hypes all about either but my parents and brother freak out about it." Andrea said.

"Probably small penises." Roxy said.

"What!" The other three exclaimed.

"Well if they're pure blooded then the gene pool isn't very large. Obviously somewhere a small dick gene appeared now all the pure bloods feel the need to compensate. You know, make sure the witches don't know what they're missing." Roxy explained and Andrea and Russ laughed.

"Woah woah woah" Blaize said. "If that's right my blood must definitely be dirty."

"Yeah right," Andrea said. "I've seen what you're working with. You're bloods not that dirty." Blaize blushed and gave her an indignant look. This made the other three laugh harder.

"What about you Russ? Big or tiny?"

"I'm half blood. Take that as you wish," he answered and walked into the greenhouse. Roxy stopped outside and looked at Andrea quizzically.

"Don't look at me. I've never seen it." They both looked at Blaize.

"What makes you think I've seen it?" He questioned.

"You've never looked while taking a piss?" Andrea asked.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "I don't know about you birds but men don't go around watching each other pee. Anyways, I wouldn't know if he's a grower or a shower."

"What?!" The girls asked giggling a bit.

"You know, if the guys dick looks big all the time or if it starts small and grows 7 or 8 inches."

Russ popped his head out the door. "Stop talking about my dick and get in here before you're all late and we lose points." The three looked ashamed and hurried in. Roxy sat next to Andrea as Blaize joined Russ. In front of her sat two people with silver blood hair just like Andreas.

"More relatives?" Roxy gestured to the boy and girl.

"No. That's Xeno Lovegood and Lana Estrella." Andrea said then poked Lana in the back to get her attention.

"Hello." She greeted in a dreamy voice.

"Hey we're meeting Frank under the bridge after class." She told her.

"EXCELLENT!" Xeno declared in a voice that was way too excited for the occasion. Class started and she found out that he seemed to be overly excited at everything. Including attendance call and distributing shit, I'm sorry I mean fertilizer, to the class. Professor sprout also gave the typical start of the year speech. They all were made to put their hands in the fertilizer and observe characteristics in them. Each group had to identify and write a paper on their fertilizer, including what thrived in it best, what it killed, and what makes it so effective/ineffective, before their next class.

"First homework of the year," Andrea said as they were walking out.

"Yeah. And how are we supposed to know what it is by what we observed? What if we missed something because we didn't know what we were looking for?" Blaize said.

Russ pulled out a jar of dirt. "You didn't take a sample?"

"Were we supposed to?" He asked.

"I kind of thought it was implied," said Roxy taking hers out too.

"Shit!" Blaize cursed. "Russ and I have the same fertilizer, we can share."

"Fat chance," said Russ. Blaize looked at him questionably. "Idiocy is not to be rewarded."

"Hello all!" Lana greeted effectively ending the conflict.

"We can't all go under the bridge it will look suspicious." Andrea pointed out.

"I've got to stop by the dorms real quick to get some shit." Russ said. "You two," he pointed to Roxy and Andrea. "Get snacks. And Blaize you get the green."

"I'll go with him." Said Lana. "I'll meet you in the meadow love." She got on her tippy toes and Xeno a small kiss. Everyone went their separate ways to complete their missions.

Severus walked down to Slytherin dorms. As he entered he heard some seventh years talking in the common room. "That new blonde one. I'd like to get that piece of ass." One was saying. Another started getting really vulgar so he hurried up the stairs. 'This is getting ridiculous. This is the second time I've caught those sum bags talking about her that way. I need to remind Roxy to warn Tyler.' Russ thought. He couldn't stand when women were mistreated, even Gryffindors. He went into his room and opened his truck. At the very bottom was a wooded box. He laid his wand on it and it slid open. He took out the rest of his stash and some papers then closed and locked it, putting it back in its hiding spot. He then walked down the stairs, through the common room where the boys were still talking, and towards the room. As he turned a corner he collied with something knocking it to the ground. Tyler fell flat on her ass. She looked up to see who it was. "You know we should really stop meeting like this." She said to Severus. She thought she saw a smile crack through.

"What are you doing down here? Gryffindor's can't wander the dungeons alone!"

"I wasn't wandering I was back tracking." She puffed

"We'll back track faster before you're seen."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a warning," he said with authority. She was about to tell him she could take care of herself when he put his lips to his fingers. She could hear a group of several guys walking down the corridor adjacent to theirs. As they got closer she heard them making leud comments about her. She started to get mad but Severus put his hand over her mouth and pulled them down another hall. "This way." He whispered urgently. She followed him through several corridors and stopped in front of a tapestry. He went behind it and said something then grabbed Tyler by the arm and pulled her in. "We'll be safe in here," he said in a normal volume.

"What was that all about? I was about to tell them where they could shove their prevented fantasies."

"I've heard them talking about you in the common room. I was going to have Roxy warn you at lunch but you were obviously unable to keep that meeting."

"What have they been saying?" She asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." His ears were turning red and he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Ive gone through puberty with my grandfathers, father, brother, and my brothers friends. My house would look like a frat house if it weren't for the house elves. Let's just say pants are optional and leave it at that."

"Well if you really want to know." He still looked unsure. She nodded to tell him she did. "Almost all of them were to be done to you unwillingly. Only Castridge thought he might be able to woo his way into your pants. Let's see, Brooks said he wanted to castrate you. Feed you you're own clit. Then fuck you until you tore in half," Tyler looked disgusted. "Hoffman said he wanted to shit on your chest. Then titty fuck you in it. And lastly Scalf said he wanted to tie you down and knock out your teeth with his dick."

"Merlin!" Tyler exclaimed. "How much snuff porn do you have to watch in order to find out these things turn you on." She took it way better than Severus thought she would. He thought she'd be crying in fear. "If any of them even tried to touch me I'd cut their dick off." She said seriously.

"Guys like that deserve their dicks to be cut off." He said in agreement with her.

"I mean I'm turned on by ruff porn but rape is a whole other story. And the shit they're saying is sick!" He looked at her. "What? Oh is it the ruff porn thing?"

"Not the ruff thing it's you watching porn in general. I didn't think girls looked at porn."

"Once again, live with males only. After a while you get curious what all the huff is about." Severus shrugged and started to light a joint he had been rolling. "Anyways," she added, "who doesn't like a big set of tits." He coughed.

"So you're a lesbian then?" He asked sounding half relieved and half disappointed. He handed her the joint after taking a hit.

"No," she responded. She thought for a second as she inhaled and then said, "I guess I don't know. I mean I've never been attracted to an actual woman. To be honest I've never been attracted to a real man." His eye brows shot up. "Not in a weird way!" She explained. "He was alive at one point but not in the same era. My point is if I truly loved someone I wouldn't let something like gender or appearance stop me."

Silence filled the room as they both thought about what Tyler had said. Severus broke the silence. "So who was it?" Tyler looked at him quizzically. "The man of a different era?" He clarified.

Tyler blushed. "Oh, ummm, Nicolas Tesla." his expressive eyebrows rose again. "What can I say? Some girls like big dicks. I like big brains." He laughed at the absurdity of her sentence. It was the first time she'd heard him laugh and it put a smile on you face.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but Tesla's work wasn't all original?"

"Oh I'm aware. Faraday gave him a basis but Tesla was able to build on that to make extraordinary discoveries. He used science to make magic essentially. I can't imagine that great work he could have done if he had access to magical theory. I mean let's be honest, at a point muggle fringe science and magic are basically the same thing." Tyler countered

"You know what?" He asked Tyler. "I may have drastically underestimated you. I assumed you would be like your idiot brother. No offense, but you come off a lot like him. How do you tolerate him?"

She shrugged "An intelligent man is sometimes forced to be drunk to spend time with his fools."

Severus smiled, "Ernest Hemingway?"

Tyler nodded. "Weed is a gateway to tolerance."

"Indeed. However I don't think there is enough of it in the world to block out the idiocy of the general population." They laughed.

"He's my brother. I love him. Oh shit!" Tyler exclaimed. "I have to find Roxy then get something from Nadia."

"I'm supposed to meet Roxy and Andrea here soon." Severus said. Tyler nodded and let herself melt back into her chair.

…..

Andrea and Roxy split up from Russ when they got to the dungeons. The girls walked until they came across a painting of fruit. "Witty," Roxy smirked. Andrea tickled the pear (which made Roxy smile fully) and were permitted entrance. They found that the room was already occupied. Lily and James were no longer sitting at the large table; they were lying on the bench with James on top. They seemed to be getting a little heated. Roxy cleared her throat to get their attention. Both of their heads popped in the girls direction then Lily pushed James off her onto the ground. Lily was bright red.

"Ummm," she stuttered " please don't tell a teacher." She begged, "they'll take my badge!"

"I don't know," Andrea started

"It's our duty as fellow students to make sure everyone's following the rules." Roxy finished for her. Lily looked like she was going to throw up. "Just fucking with you." Roxy and Andrea laughed.

"But seriously, don't have sex near the schools food. That's a douche move." Andrea said.

"I promise never in the kitchens again!" Lily assured them still seeming scared shitless.

"Roxy won't tell." James decided to join the conversation. "I've got too much summer black mail on her." Roxy flicked him off.

"Well as nice as this get together has been we need to grab some food." Roxy said while looking at the table. "I see Tyler was here." She knew her best friend very well and knew exactly what her stoned food was. "Do you know where she went?"

"She said she was going to find Nadia and Frank." A look of realization appeared on James face. "Tyler doesn't know how to get back from here.

"I'm sure she'll be fine James. She'll find the entrance hall." Lily tried to appease him.

"You don't understand," James explained. "Tyler has no directional senses at all. She could get lost in a paper bag."

"That's true." Roxy agreed. She'd waited on Tyler many times because Tyler was thinking and didn't notice where she was going until she was lost. "If she gets lost she'll just back track." James still looked anxious. "If she's in the dungeons we'll run into her. If not you'll run into her." James nodded. Andrea and Roxy collected several plates of food and walked out of the kitchens and towards the room.

….

"Thanks man," Blaize put the large bag in his backpack.

"Yes, Thank you Franklin," Lana added

"No problem." Frank responded.

"Did you hear the steel panthers are playing in Hogsmead Friday?"

"Hell yeah I did. Nadia and I got tickets. We are leaving right before dinner ends."

"Mind if Andrea, Russ, and I tag along? We haven't gotten the tickets because we didn't know if we'd be able to navigate the forest. You two know it better than anyone."

"I don't see why it would be a problem. We'll have to leave sporadically though and meet up in the woods. I wonder if Tyler and Roxy will want to go."

"We have Friday afternoon free so we can go earlier." Blaize said. "What about you and Xeno?" He asked Lana.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Xeno. It's a quarter moon and he might want to find luna stones in the forest." She responded.

"What are luna stones?" Blaize asked confusedly.

"They're rare stones that only show during the first quarter moon. They are extremely rare and are supposed to be able to read people's emotions." Lana explained.

"Oh, Ok." Blaize said in a placating manner as if speaking to a crazy person.

"Awesome. I'll talk to Nadia and Tyler. We can meet up in Wednesday potions." Frank then added, "See ya around" Blaize nodded in response and Lana gave him another thank you before the threesome split up.

Andrea and Roxy were hovering the food in front of them they were heading down the corridor to the room when they heard blaize call out for them. "Hey guys. So want to go to the steel panthers on Friday?"

"Fuck yeah," said Roxy.

"How are we going to sneak out?" Andrea asked.

"Frank and Nadia are going and said we could tag along." Blaize smiled.

"Oh good so Tyler's going too then?" Roxy questioned.

"I don't know. Frank said he'd talk to her about it. You know her better than us." Blaize pointed out.

"That's true. I'm sure Tye would love to come." Roxy said as she walked through the door Blaize had opened.

"Would love to come where?" They jumped not expecting to hear Tyler's voice in their room.

"Fancy meeting you here." Roxy smiled.

"Well you know me, always ending up exactly where I'm not trying to go at the right time." Tyler joked. "So would love to come where?"

"Steel Panthers in Hogsmede. We're sneaking out on Friday night." Andrea said.

"I don't know. I really don't want to get in trouble this early in the year." Tyler paused. "I'm just fucking with you, of course I want to go." Everyone laughed.

"By the way," Roxy said, "Your brother is looking for you."

"What?" Tyler exclaimed. "I just had lunch with him like 45minutes ago!"

"Yeah he's afraid you'll get lost in the dungeons and run into trouble." Roxy explained.

"Why the fuck does everyone think I'm going to be killed in the damn dungeons!"

Roxy looked confused. "who else.."

She was cut off by Russ. "I told her what I heard some boys saying in the common room."

"Just for the record I can handle myself." Tyler stated. "Anyways Roxy I need to talk to you. No offense meant guys but it's kind of personal." Tyler apologized to the 3 others in the room.

"Alright let's go to my room." Roxy said and they walked out of the door waving to the rest.

"So Russ alone with Tyler?" Andrea teased as soon as the door closed.

"Shut up." Russ snapped.


End file.
